


reasons™

by sonshineandshowers



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Consensual Bestiality in a Hallucination, Established Relationship, F/M, Hallucinations, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Personification, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Whumptober, dosing, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers
Summary: Malcolm gets drugged at a scene and hallucinates his relationship with Gil as a relationship with Sunshine.Whumptober: Magical Healing + Hallucinations + Kinktober: Size Difference + Toys + Bondage
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright/Sunshine the Bird
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	reasons™

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober + Kinktober = this experiment. I have a handful of different Kinktober prompt lists and the Whumptober prompt list, so I'm going to cross them over as much as I can. These two days' came from [Kinktober](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/627757371721220096/time-to-start-planning-kinktober-fandom-works), [Kinktober](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020) and [Whumptober](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated).

"Bright?"

Malcolm brushes away the tapping in his hair.

"Bright, honey?"

Persistent scratching at his shoulder is harder to ignore. He pops one eye open.

"Your nose is bleeding."

Brushing his hand under his nose, he can see that now in a red smudge looking back at him.

"I can fix it."

He nods. She gets to work, fluttering beside him until he doesn't feel anything, magically soothed of what ailed him. "Thanks, Sunshine," he says, meeting her for a kiss.

"The air might be too dry. Maybe put a pot on the stove?"

She teaches him other things, too. How to plank at the perfect angle so she can watch out the window from his shoulder. How to play enough so he has some chance of being sufficiently tired for sleep. How to masturbate with his back to the window so he glows in a halo of light for her while she teases herself, waiting for him to come before she finds her own release. How to accept her quiet ministrations while she cleans him and leaning into her comfort.

He's not alone. Something that's a new development. Something he can't begin to explain. Sunshine made the first move, came onto him, told him he didn't need to hurt so much. Her touch was healing, a sweet warble that warmed his frame.

"How?" he asked at first. How, with the gentlest preening, could she help him magically feel better? Why, after all this time, had she chosen now to make a move? What made the moment special?

"You don't need to be sad," Sunshine said.

It seemed like a terrible reason to start a... fling? Relationship? Whatever it was, it was an awful reason for beginning.

Malcolm didn't exactly stop it either. Despite their size difference, he listened to her commands from across the room, came when she flitted over and nipped his earlobe. Watched as she achieved her own peak and nested against him. Tried everything she suggested as once became twice became... he doesn't even know how many times now.

They're together. She reminds him to eat, he makes breakfast for the both of them. He gives her space to flit from interest to interest around the loft while he gets his own distance at the precinct. It's a comfortable dynamic of push and pull, exploring each other's interests, trying new things.

"One more person for us to talk to, kid," Gil says over the wall of his cube.

Malcolm checks his watch. "I need to get home to Sunshine."

"Something wrong?"

"No. Priorities."

Gil presses his hand to Malcolm's forehead like he's checking for a fever. "Usually you choose the case over your bird is all."

"Sorry. I've gotta go." Malcolm heads out the doors of the precinct. If he runs, he can catch the train in time to make dinner for the both of them.

He doesn't make all the calculations right. By the time he walks in the door, he's over the time he promised. "Take off your shoes," Sunshine commands. "Your belt. Lose the pants."

"Yes, miss," he complies, bowing his head.

She inspects while he undresses. "Jacket and shirt can go, too."

He's left in his boxer briefs and socks in the entryway.

"How about that dinner?"

He makes a light vegan sushi bowl, some of the diced vegetables going to her and the rice and seasoning staying with him. She peppers his neck with kisses as he finishes the preparation. "Sorry I was late," he offers as they dig in.

"That's okay. Just a little bit longer 'til you get to play."

"With?" He gives her big eyes, trying to get a preview, hoping he doesn’t get called out as puppy-dog.

"Ties and toys."

He opens his mouth again, but she cuts him off.

"Beads."

His cock thickens just thinking about it.

"Roll on over to bed when you're ready."

"Bright!" Gil shouts, then curses under his breath, "Fucking hell. Bright!"

"Sunshine?" Malcolm squirms on the ground. "Mmm, Sunshine."

"What the fuck did they dose him with?" Gil shouts into the air. JT runs back topside to lead the paramedics into the tunnel, so Gil is left alone with his husband. Thankfully, for the kid is sporting a sizeable erection.

"Malcolm." Gil squeezes the back of his neck. _Hard_. "Help is coming." He lowers his sport coat over him.

"Don't leave me, Sunshine."

Dani snorts from across the room, and Gil whips his head around. "Pet names now?"

"Give us some space," he barks, then apologetically adds, "Please."

Malcolm babbles on about his bird, the paramedics trading gleaming looks between assessing his vitals, covering him with a blanket, and preparing him for transport. Gil gets to fly off to the hospital with him.

"He's trippin' — he'll come down. Vitals are stable," one of the paramedics offers en route. "Maybe a broken nose." He wipes at the blood with a gauze pad.

"Ssssss, that tickles," Malcolm mumbles.

Gil shakes his head. Of all the things the kid could've gotten into...

"Sunshine, not my nose."

Knowing the kid is safe, Gil is unable to hold back any longer. A laugh shakes his frame, and one of the paramedics laughs a little with him. "Sunshine is our bird," he explains. Maybe it's a detail he should've preserved, but they're far beyond embarrassment at this point.

Gil runs his fingers through Malcolm's hair. "We'll be at the hospital soon, kid."

Malcolm's hand lands on his chin. "You're fuzzy, Gil." Gil looks into his glazed eyes, trying to figure out what the kid's thinking. "Threesome?"

The paramedic snorts. Gil attempts to shoot him a glare, but the whole scenario is too ridiculous, and he finds himself laughing along. He and his husband will talk about the opportunity for a threesome when they're home, alone, _sober_. If the kid even remembers.

"How long have you been married?" the paramedic asks.

"Six months."

"Newlyweds." It doesn't really feel like it, but Gil doesn't correct him. "This is one of those stories you'll tell your kids someday."

He doesn't bother correcting him on that assumption either. Maybe. Or at least their feathered friend. After he holds his husband for a long time until he gets scolded for being overprotective.

He has _reasons_.

This seems like a pretty damn good one.

  
“She was human!” Malcolm later insists when he’s released and Gil drives him home.

Neck and cheeks flushed ’til the kid approaches sunburned, Gil doesn’t exactly believe him. He also doesn’t care. It's not real, and they have more important things to occupy their brainpower.

He bites back a joke when they enter the loft and heads to get changed, leaving Malcolm to have some alone time with his bird.

* * *

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> i've received significant support from so many people in this fandom that help make my writing possible. as this story is M, if you're 18+ and would like to chat prodigal son with wicked awesome people, come on by the [pson trash server](https://discord.gg/TVkmgxV).


End file.
